


Pick Your Poison, Love

by Japo_Chan23



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bisexual Midna, Bisexual Twilight, Bottom of the Well, Canon LoZ stuff is like a fairytale, Cause I Said So, Dead Hand is Good, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Ganondorf and Twilight used to be friends, Ganondorf got yeeted, Gay Ghirahim, Ghirahim is Good, I'll edit tags when it happens, I'm saying it's modern with magic cause yk vampire and werewolves, Idk somehow i added plot to it and i didn't mean to, Lasgna, Manhandling, Midna's sexy as hell as always, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Modern Era, Moving In Together, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Rutela isn't that nice of a person :((, Sassy Twilight, Secret Hideout Things, Slow Burn, Some Plot, Suitable/Safe For Work, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trauma, Twilight Realm doesn't exist, Twilight and Dusk were VERY briefly together it just didn't work out, Unwarranted touching, Vaati is Good, Vampire Midna, Vampires, Werewolf Twilight, Werewolves, and some of the Link's have magic like Hyrule, any of the Twili are just vampires, but not everyone has it and the people who do have it keep it lowkey and secret, cause I don't like that for these two, idk how this became a murder mystery it just happened, ish, it had to be done, just because I said so, some of the characters are just mentioned for now but i want them to show up later i think, there's gonna be no nsfw, they try to kill each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: Twilight knew was the there was more to life than what met the eyes. Before he was turned to a werewolf, he lived a simple life, but he never thought things like werewolves existed. Which begged the question of, what else was out there?It didn't take him long to figure out that there was more than just werewolves and Hylians, though.
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Midna (Legend of Zelda)/Twilight (Linked Universe), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

There were two things in the world that Twilight knew. 

One that he never really vibed with his actual name, Link, so he just asked someone random for a name and they then proceeded to give him a pretty feminine name, but he was okay with it. He felt it fitting considering the fact that he wasn't exactly  _ completely _ Hyrulian like other people were. Twilight just knew that there were a bit  _ too _ many people named Link because of some fairy tale stories about some hero. His parents had the exact same idea as everyone else, so nicknames were what helped him actually have an identity besides being named after some hero. 

The second thing Twilight knew was that no one needed to know that he was a werewolf. Granted there was no  _ reason _ why anyone would know. Eventually he learned how to transform at will, but that didn't change the forced transformation at full moons. He never understood why, and he never found the guy who turned him, so he couldn't just  _ ask _ . 

Okay, Twilight lied, there was three things he knew. The last thing Twilight knew was the there was more to life than what met the eyes. Before he was turned, he lived a simple life, but he never thought things like werewolves existed. Which begged the question of,  _ what else was out there _ ? 

It didn't take him long to figure out that there was more than just werewolves and Hylians, though. 

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Twilight groaned internally, a part of him wanting to stomp his feet childishly at having been caught. Granted, he was in his wolf form, so he couldn't exactly, you know,  _ do that _ , but the sentiment was still there. 

He was out hunting late at night for food. Mainly because he hadn't been paid yet and he blew all his cash on a new gaming system, so he didn't heave food at home to make a meal. 

Hence, trying to just eat a dear raw or whatever Twilight found as dinner.

Twilight didn't think he went too far from Castle Town, but apparently he did when he wandered the forests a bit too much and his foot got stuck in a trap. Very painfully. He knew tugging was a bad idea, and transforming back was a  _ much _ worse idea. 

Growling, Twilight glared up at the woman who was towering over him. She was  _ tall _ , much taller than he ever was, and he was 5'9". He guessed she was over six feet, but he shook the thought away. He shouldn't be thinking about how tall this lady was when he was currently  _ trapped _ . Maybe he'd be eaten, but he doesn't exactly want to think about that. 

The lady grinned widely down at him, fangs prominent, her red eyes glistening as she lowered herself, petting his fur roughly. ' _ A vampire? _ ' Twilight thought to himself as he tried to back away from here as much as he could with his leg stuck. 

"I was hoping for something a little more... meaty. For a dumb beast you're pretty skinny," the vampire sighed, grabbing the fur atop his head before yanking it back. "Besides, you got all this matted fur, I don't even want to take a bite," she said with a roll of her eyes as she dropped his head. "I should just kill you where you stand for wasting me time, but that isn't fun, is it?" She mused aloud, ignoring the whine that came from Twilight. 

Twilight knew he needed to get out of there, but he couldn't. His leg was still stuck and this crazy lady was about to just  _ kill _ him for no reason! He had no idea what to do. He was frustrated, he should've been more careful. Huffing, Twilight started biting at his leg that was trapped, hoping that the lady would bring her attention to it and let him free.

"Hey, quit that," the vampire said, swatting at his face. She looked down at the trap, and rolled her eyes before she stood up. "I'm gonna take you back to my place and clean up that fur before I take a bite out of you. That fur is gross and I'm not trying to get it stuck in between my teeth," she explained.

Twilight growled, watching the woman quietly as she walked around, looking for something. At least she implied she was gonna let him go, but she still said she was gonna kill him. This was bad. And he had no way to get out either. 

Twilight considered his options, and there really weren't much. He tried to ignore the vampire as she still kept talking, but when she came back, Twilight tried to scramble back with a loud whine. This lady was crazy! She was gonna kill him with a rock that big and that seemed like the worst thing to do! He shook, thinking about the repercussions of being hit with a rock like that. At least a concussion. At worst? Who knows. 

"Alright, I'm just gonna knock you out with this. Might hurt, but who cares," she said, shrugging. "You're just some wild mutt who's gonna be my dinner later." She raised the rock a bit, and Twilight flinched before feeling the rock come in contact with his head a few times. Before he passed out, he blinked up a couple times at the vampire, who remained grinning before he fell to the ground. 

When Twilight finally came to, the only thing he registered was a pounding headache and that he was still in his wolf form. He stood up, the world spinning slightly. Twilight looked around, trying to see where he was. Looked like a guest room, but it felt like an over glorified prison cell. The thought was only reinforced when he went to walk around, maybe to find a way out, only to see a chain around his leg. ' _ What Kind of psycho has a chain in their guest room _ ?' He thought to himself, huffing. 

He couldn't really do much in this form, and it would be better if he transformed, but Twilight knew that if the vampire came back while he was Hylian she would definitely kill him them. Debating quietly, he walked around a bit, before deciding his best shot out of here would be better done as a Hylian. It would suck with the headache, but that's just how it was sometimes.

Already used the feeling of his bones rearranging and going out, he only let out a grunt of pain, before he was soon back into his Hylian form. He was still on his hands and knees when he came too, and he rested his forehead on the hardwood floor beneath him, breathing heavily. Fucking Hylia did transforming with a headache just made everything feel worse. 

He shook his head, before going to stand up. Twilight wobbled, and almost fell over, but was able to finally stand up. He lifted his hand, studying the chain around it before he tried to yank it, which proved to be a bad idea when his wrist ached after the action. 

Twilight sighed out loud. "This is such bullshit," he murmured, before walking around the room. It was mainly empty. Only a bed and a drawer with a television on top of it. He was tempted to turn it on, but knew that would make the vampire come in because there was no way a wolf would be able to turn it on. 

There weren't any windows, and the vents were too small. "I'm gonna die here aren't I?" Twilight sad to himself, squeezing the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

He glanced at the door, not really expecting anything. ' _ How long was I out? _ ' He mused to himself, stepping over to the door, hand on the knob. Twilight twisted it gently, but wasn't surprised when it didn't budge. 

This was extremely frustrating and idiotic and he was still hungry damn it. He bit his lip, thinking. "Maybe she has food here?" It was risky. Twilight feels like an idiot for thinking about talking to the vampire and asking her if she has food. Of course she wouldn't, since  _ he _ was her food for today, as she earlier. 

Stomach grumbling, Twilight gave in. He knew it was a bad idea, but he wasn't the smartest (no the smartest person he knew was his friend Time). 

Still stationed by the door, he raised his fist, before banging his hand harshly against the door. "Hey!" Twilight shouted, still knocking. "I'm hungry!" Oh Hylia, why was he so stupid and hungry?

He continued to bang on the door for a few more seconds before he heard a lock clicking. He backed up, not exactly expecting her to come so quickly after he shouted for her. 

The door open as soon as it was unlocked, and there stood the vampire from before, looking  _ furious. _ Twilight shook slightly as he backed up even more before the back of his legs hit the bed, and he sat down. 

"You think you're  _ entitled _ to the little food I have in my home?" The vampire growled out, glaring daggers at the werewolf. "I'm starving, and 'm not wasting my food on some dog who's about to die," she stepped closer to Twilight, sniffing the air when she got close enough to him. She grabbed the chain attached to the man, before pulling him closer to her by force, his fingers twitching slightly when her hand touched his. They were cold.

"Please don't,"Twilight murmured as Midna got closer to his neck. He tried to bring his shoulder up to cover his neck while pulling his chained hand back. She was strong. Twilight looked around, groaning internally. ' _ I'm definitely dead after this, _ ' he thinks to himself, before he brought his legs up, and kicked the vampire in the stomach as hard as he could. 

He heard her gasp as the wind got knocked out of her as she fell back. Apparently, pushing her back was a bad idea because she still was gripping onto the chain tightly, and he fell down with her, falling on top of her with a yelp. 

The vampire immediately pushed him off of her and onto the ground, before she grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the ground with a hiss. "I'll cut your throat," she said, teeth bared. "That'll shut you up, you stupid dog." 

"Fuck off," Twilight shouted, his arms shaking as he tried to get his hands free from her grip. "You're just mad cause you're broke like me and can't afford shit. Get a job, lady!" He shouted, bringing his legs up once more. The vampire growled, at him, before straddling his hips so he couldn't raise his legs.

"Do you really think I can get a job when I'm fucking  _ starving _ !?" She shouted back, the grip over his wrists tightening as her nails dug into his skin. The werewolf struggled, the heels of his foot scraping at the floor as he tried to get some sort of advantage to get this crazy vampire lady away from him. 

"You're not the only one starving," Twilight growled out, his teeth clenched. He grunted as he raised his hands slightly, only for the vampire to push them back down roughly. "At least I'm trying to get food for myself working some piss poor job as a farmer that doesn't even pay well," he snapped. 

"Not all of us get opportunities like that," she snapped back. The vampire glared at him, her orange hair draped like curtains over the two of them. Twilight glared back, considering giving in and letting her have her meal, before he brought his head back slightly before he rocketed forward, his forehead clashing against hers. 

The headache he had earlier came back ten times as bad after time, but at least the cause to vampire to back up, her hands over her forehead as she sat back. 

Acting quickly, Twilight pushed her off of him, before he sat atop of her, and grabbed her wrists tightly and holding them against the ground like she was doing to him before. He breathed heavily, trying to ignore the headache as much as he could. 

The vampire glared at him, not breathing as heavily as him, but still breathing more than Twilight noticed before. 

"What's your deal, lady?" Twilight growled out, his eyebrow twitching slightly. Her orange hair was spread out beneath her, and Twilight couldn't help but wonder if it was just naturally like that or if she dyed it. 

"None of your business, beast," she said, twisting her head slightly as she tried to escape his grasp. Twilight was worried. He knew she was stronger than him, but he still had the upper hand. Chewing on his lips, he tried to think of something. He couldn't win against her because of her strength. A deal maybe?

"It is my business if you're trying to kill me," he said, calming down. His grip lessened before he let go of her wrists. Twilight looked down at the vampire, he didn't move yet, studying him silently. "How about you have some of my blood, enough so you're not so hungry, and then you let me go?" Twilight offered , not moving from his spot in her lap. 

The woman remained silent, before sitting up. She still seemed angry. Twilight swallowed, hoping that she wouldn't just take what she wanted. 

"Live with me and I'll take your blood whenever I want," she offered, raising a brow. One of her hands went to the chain around Twilight's wrist as she played with the chain silently. 

"I have a job and college. I can't just leave all of that and live in wherever the hell we are," Twilight scoffed. He looked at the room with a frown. It didn't really feel that cozy here anyways. At least his shabby apartment felt like home. "Besides, you said you didn't have a job. You can't feed me." 

Besides, he wasn't sure that his family and friends would appreciate his sudden disappearance to go live with some lady they've never met before. 

The lady rolled her eyes. "We're not that far from town. Besides, I have a car. You can still go to your classes and job, just get rid of your apartment and bring your shit here," she explained. Twilight watched as she moved the chain between her fingers before she pulled it slightly, jerking his hand towards her. "And I lied. I have a lot of food here. I just haven't made anything in awhile because I don't have blood to add to it, so it wouldn't make me less hungry," she explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He frowned.

"I can't do that. I don't have a license," he said. He could get around as a wolf, so he never really took the time to get it. "My family would be confused and my friends would be upset because suddenly I'm moving in with some orange haired bitch," Twilight said, scowling. 

The vampire hissed at him, her free hand coming up to grab his face roughly, fingers digging into his cheeks and pressing harshly against his jaw. "Insult me again wolf and we'll see if your family even finds your body," she said, squeezing his face once more before letting go. 

Twilight glared. Right, trapped here with super strong vampire lady. Bargaining wasn't much of a good idea anyways because she always had the upper hand on him. He sighed, shoulders dropping defeat. "I'm not living here, but I'll stop by whenever you want me to," he mumbled, looking away. "We can discuss more later or whatever, just get this shit over with." 

"Good enough for me," she said, rolling her eyes once more. Twilight thinks her eyes would fall out with how much she's been rolling her eyes. The vampire grabbed his hair, yanking his head back to reveal his neck, causing Twilight to curse angrily at her, before she sank her teeth into the brunette Hyrulian in her lap. 

Twilight was upset to say the least. He didn't realize how much it would  _ hurt _ . Granted the idea of some stranger biting at his neck and drinking his blood was never appealing, and it was just uncomfortable at best and straight up painful at worst. He groaned at the pain, closing his eyes tightly. The feeling was just so weird and it sent shivers down his spine.  _ 'This is why vampires were hunted in those stories,' _ he thought, he hands digging in to the vampire's shoulder, his fingers bunching up the cloth of her dress as he tried to get away instinctively. 

The vampire rolled her eyes before gripping his waist and pulling him closer, preventing him from moving. "Sit still stupid," she grunted. She was almost done anyways.

When she finally decided she was done, she backed away from his neck, licking at the bit of blood that was on her lips. When Twilight realized that she done, he pushed himself off of the vampire, a hand clamped over the the bite in his neck. "Is this what it's always like when you do this?" He gasped, shaking his head slightly, ignoring the slight lightness he was feeling. "Am I gonna pass out?" Twilight asked, looking up at the vampire. She was just looking at her fingers, before raising a brow at him. 

"This is why I offered you a place to live with me," she explained, lifting her leg up to rest her head against her knee, watching as Twilight freak out over the blood loss. "You're probably gonna pass out every time and it's not like you  _ need _ all that blood anyways. Back to the other question, no, it isn't like this every time, because all the times before I drained them and left them dead," she finished. 

Twilight shuddered at the thought. If it was this bad just from the amount she took just now, then he didn't want to imagine what it was like to be completely drained of their blood. He wonders at one point her victims died, but he shook that thought of his head. Not a good thing to think about. 

He blinked rapidly at her, still disoriented. Twilight saw her talking, but he was really processing what she was saying. ' _ This was such a bad idea, _ ' he thought to himself, as the image of the vampire before blurred before his eyes went to the back of his head as he finally passed out. 

The vampire watched as his body relaxed, his head hitting the ground. "What an idiot," she said with a sigh, standing up. She contemplated if she should move him to the bed or just leave him there. 

After much deliberation she decided that a bed would be comfortable after losing that much blood. 

Grunting, she lifted the werewolf up, before dumping him onto the bed.

She appreciated the meal, so she figured it would only be generous if she got something for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song "Lowkey" by Niki <3
> 
> I did a lw over on the lu discord and wrote two chapters of this because I needed some vampire/werewolf content cause i just Felt Like It, so this exists now lmao. I do like how it's turning out so far, so I hope I get a few more chapters pushed out, but I don't want it to be too long yk what I'm sayin


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight absolutely hated this deal they had, but it... was something. It didn't really benefited him in any way besides not getting killed by Midna. Which was her name. After he woke up in the bed, with the chain on his wrist gone, he had sought her out and she gave him just some pasta. He appreciated, and he figured if he was gonna live with her(?) he should probably know her name. 

That was another thing. He wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to live with the person who attempted to kill him, but it is what it is. He guessed. Twilight kept is distance from her, for the most part. 

It was uncomfortable too. Her house felt stuffy and just... too big. And empty. There wasn't any sort of personality in it. The bandage over his neck was uncomfortable too. Twilight didn't like how it felt against his skin, but he knew it was a better alternative then just... leaving it open for anyone to see. 

"Where do you live again?" Midna asked, fingers tapping against the steering wheel. 

"It's the Forest Apartments over on Ordon Drive," he said, resting his head against the tinted windows. Midna had changed from her elegant, black dress, to a style that Twilight knew some people would call e-girl or e-boy. 

"That nasty place?" Midna scoffed, turning her blinker on as she turned. It was dark out and there wasn't really anyone else out sans a few other cars. "I had some buddies that lived their before they got hunted. It's why I live outside of town," she explained. 

"Yeah, well, I don't have the best job and I can afford it, so it's not the worst," Twilight defended, shrinking in on himself. She was right in the fact that the apartment was nasty, but it's what he considered home in the meantime. 

Midna scoffed, but nodded, not bothering to respond as she pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. "Do you need help getting your shit or are you good?"

"Uhm, I'm good I think," Twilight said, exiting the car. He wasn't sure how she expected him to just move out of his apartment when his lease didn't expire for a few months unless he found someone to take it from here with an extra fee. Maybe he'd get Wild to take his apartment since he's just squatting in some empty house that hasn't been sold yet. 

Sighing, Twilight thinks about all the stuff he has to get. He considers going back to get Midna, but goes against it. 

Meanwhile, Midna laid reclined in her chair, her leg propped up on her seat as she went on her phone. There wasn't really much to do, considering the social media she  _ did _ have wasn't really eventful. It was pretty boring, but it was nice to know that there wasn't something that was going to happen. 

She just had to wait for Twilight who was probably gonna take forever to get his stuff together even though he told her that he just needed to get clothes and some objects. 

Midna had her car turned off and the windows rolled down slightly as she contemplated taking a nap. 

She was already almost asleep when an hour passed and she heard the door open and slam shut, startling her awake. Midna glared at Twilight as he frowed at her as he put his seatbelt on. 

"I got everything, it's all in the trunk," he said. "Were you just sleeping? I thought vampires didn't sleep at night," he questioned. 

The vampire rolled her eyes. She noticed that Twilight had changed his clothes and took a shower as well. She frowned. He could've done that when they got back to her house. "Do you not know what time it is?" She scoffed as she started the car, before backing up. ' _ Finally getting out of this hell hole _ ,' she thinks to herself. 

Twilight frowned. No, he didn't know what time it was, but he assumed it was almost morning then. "Do you die in the sunlight?" He asked. Twilight propped his elbow on the door, using his arm as a headrest. It wasn't that comfortable, but it'll do.

"No?" Minda laughed, as if he just told the funniest joke in the world. Her laugh sounded like chimes, and Twilight thinks he's hallucinating when he thinks he hears an echo of her laugh in his eardrums. Twilight liked her laugh. Shame it belonged to someone so horrendous. "I'm not a super old vampire, wolfie. There was some evolution and shit, so I don't die in the sun like some of my ancestors did. I just get burned really bad," she explained, tapping the wheel restlessly. "It hurts. A lot. Worse then when I bit you."

Twilight looked away, his hand going up to where Midna bit him who knows how long ago. "Must be a pain in the ass to go through then," he said, looking out the window. They had just left Castle Town, and Twilight couldn't help but feel like he was leaving a majority of his life behind him with it. There was no way he could get Midna to drive him to his classes if the sun burned her since they were during the day, and he would rather not have to transform just to go to school. Twilight doesn't want to drop out though, that's for sure. 

"Yeah, it is. It takes a couple weeks for the blisters to go away depending on how long I was out in the sun," she said. Twilight doesn't want to think about how long she would have to be out for that to happen to her. 

Twilight didn't bother responding to her though, the remainder of the ride back to Midna's home silent. 

Midna didn't mind the silence, but she feels like Twilight wants to ask her more questions. She sighs, thinking to herself, debating on whether she should just let the man ask her whatever he wants now or if it should just wait until after she went to bed and woke up. 

Deciding on later, Midna pulled into her front yard. There wasn't really a driveway since it was all a dirt road and more of a secret, so parking didn't really matter to her. 

She yawned, stretching her hands above her head. "Find a room you like and unpack there, I'm going to bed," she explained, turning the car off.

"Oh, okay," Twilight said, watching as the taller woman stepped out of the car and into the house. He was wide awake, having only woken up a few hours ago. 

It took half an hour to get everything into the house and up the stairs, and it just took him an hour to unpack. It only took a long time because he just didn't want to, but he felt like it was reasonable considering he didn’t have much to unpack to begin with. Twilight considers exploring the place, but went against it, deciding that Midna wouldn't appreciate him snooping when she was asleep. 

Huffing, he looked outside. He was still pretty wide awake, so maybe going out and running around wouldn't be  _ so _ bad. He could burn off some energy and then maybe take a nap. He already decided on skipping school today, so it's not like it would be a  _ bad _ thing... 

Grinning to himself, he left his room and the house as quietly as he could, before transforming in front of the door. He figured as long as he stayed close to the house, he shouldn't be caught in any traps. 

With that in mind, Twilight took off, sprinting away from the house and into the woods, far enough where he could bark at any animal around him and have a conversation with them, but close enough to the point where he could still see the house. 

It was a nice day anyways, it would've been a shame to waste it rotting away inside.


	3. Chapter 3

When Twilight went back inside, he thinks it’s around twelve in the afternoon, but he wasn’t  _ too  _ sure. He mainly explored the area silently and talk to the animals that were around the area (which wasn’t much). Only some squirrels that wanted to throw acorns at him and birds that scoffed and insulted him. 

Twilight wasn’t too sure  _ why _ the animals around the area were so rude, but he has a feeling that it has something to do with a certain vampire sleeping upstairs. 

Speaking of which, he wasn’t sure when she went to bed, but it had to have been around 5:30am when they got back to the house. Twilight wasn’t too sure  _ when _ she actually fell asleep at, but that’s just how it be sometimes. 

Sighing out loud, he went back into his room, dropping onto his bed. It was hard to resist his urge to explore the place and get familiar with every nook and cranny, but he decided, hey, no harm no foul, right? 

So that’s what he did. Explored the house.

Apparently there was 4 bedrooms, two of which were unoccupied. Which meant Midna lived on her alone, at least until Twilight had moved in with her. The place was very spacious and had the same air of elegance and grace that Midna herself had. The entire house on the outside seemed pretty already, but Midna clearly decided that she want the interior and exterior to match. The whole place just reeked of wealth, so Twilight was just… confused.

How could a vampire who  _ appears  _ to be rich be starving? Couldn’t she find some weird vampire drug dealer who sells blood? He frowned at the thought as he looked out the large window. It was more like an entire wall that was just glass. He couldn’t help but admire the view. Midna had a backyard, with fences going around, empty of trees, despite the fact that they were pretty much in a forest.

Twilight adores it. There was a television on the wall adjacent to the window with a fireplace below it. In the middle of the room was a small table and a perfect white couch behind it.

Not wanting to sit on the pristine couch, Twilight elected to sit on the floor, his legs crossed and beneath the table as he propped his arms up on the table. He rested his head on his arms, staring outside the window wall, before he decide that he should  _ probably _ check his phone and ask some of his friends to tell him what went on in class today. 

“It’s Tuesday, right?” He mumbled, eyebrows furrowed as he took his phone out. He remembered leaving the library with Legend after class before heading out to hunt on Monday, so Twilight figured that with what happened last night it was the next day. Made sense in his head.

“Oh.” Apparently he was out longer than he thought he was if the date on his calendar was right. “I guess it’s Wednesday then,” he huffed. He saw a lot of text messages and voicemails left. He groaned out loud, not really wanting to deal with the onslaught of worry from his friends.

Twilight knew his family wouldn’t have texted or called him because he doesn’t even visit or talk to them that much anymore since they moved back to the village Ordon. “Jeez,” Twilight sighed out loud, sitting up as he scratched his head. “No wonder Midna had me move in, was I really out for a whole day?” He murmured to himself as he scrolled through all the texts he had.

Warriors just texted him telling him what had went on in their class, Time texted him to see if he wanted to get dinner sometime to catch up, Legend told him that he forgot his textbook “like the idiot he is”, and for some reason Hyrule sent him a picture of a blob fish. The kid he was tutoring, a middle schooler nicknamed Wind, sent him texts about homework and if he could come by sometime soon to help him with it. 

Four was the only one the expressed concern when Twilight wasn’t in class because he always was, and Wild said he went on a date with Flora before breaking into his apartment to use his “fancy clothes” (Twilight frowned and decided to talk to him about that later). The squatter had expressed overall concern though when he didn’t see Twilight at all for a bit, but when he went back to return Twilight’s clothes he apparently saw Twilight leaving in some super suspicious car. That at least bit piqued his interest amongst everything else. Wild saw him? 

“This is gonna be hard to explain,” Twilight said, before he groaned. This was so stupid and upsetting. He quickly texted everyone back, either agreeing, thanking them, or reinforcing the fact that he was okay. Twilight just hoped Wild wouldn’t question it too much after he offers his lease to Wild.

Ugh, this was too complicated. 

The voicemails that were left for him weren’t much, but still more than he would like. A couple of them were from Wind’s parents and Wind himself, one was from this girl Dusk he was talking to who said she just wanted to be friends (which he agreed, they had no chemistry), and the last one was from Sky, That was a tad bit surprising. The other man didn’t really use his phone, and when he did it was for games or to just text someone if they keep talk in person.

A phone call straight from Sky was strange. 

Electing to listen to it, he put it on speaker, listening quietly.

“ _ Oh Hylia, Twi! Uhm, you- you remember that one guy, uhm… Ganondorf? You remember him, right _ ?  _ You two uhm, you used to be friends, back before uhm, he uhm, just got popular or some-something? _ ” Twilight couldn’t help but nod, but something was still off about the message. This whole thing was just… weird and he didn’t like it. Especially because of how panicked and worried Sky sounded. 

“ _ Sun- Sun and I were just on a walk and we- we just found him dead by the Bomber’s hideout, Twi and- and all of his blood, Twi, it’s  _ gone _ , there’s none it- he’s- _

_ Sky? Sky it’s okay, baby please it’s not your fault-”  _ There was some shuffling, which Twilight assumed was from Sky’s girlfriend, Sun, going to take the phone from him and end the voicemail that he was sending. 

The voicemail ended there. 

Twilight chewed on his bottom lip. His heart was racing slightly, and he knew it was just some sort of dumb psychological shit, but the mark on his neck just  _ ached _ at hearing how Ganondorf was drained. 

Obviously Sky doesn’t know about the existence of other creatures, but Twilight knew that Ganondorf’s death was caused by a vampire. 

Twilight couldn’t help but turn around and look up at where Midna’s where was. It couldn’t have been her- they had a deal after all. He frowned, brow furrowing, any thought of sleep leaving him. 

The idea of other vampires was obvious, but he didn’t think they would just… leave the bodies where they found them. 

Standing, Twilight paced. He wouldn’t want to wake Midna up now, but it was important… 

Sighing, he went to his room. He’d have to wait until night when Midna woke up to show her the voicemail and talk to her about this. Pressing his hand against his neck, he laid down. 

Twilight fell asleep shortly after, despite the discomforting thoughts that lingered in his brain.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight woke up tired. 

Despite how much sleep he was getting (if he could even  _ count _ being knocked out as sleeping), the long nap he took left him restless. The sun was beginning to set though, so he assumed that Midna would wake up sometime soon. He still wanted to talk to her about the whole Ganondorf thing. 

It was still so weird to think about. Ganondorf was gone. Granted, while they haven't been friends for a  _ long _ time, Twilight didn't really hate him that much compared to the other people on campus. Twilight considers if he should go and talk to Ganondorf's family, but decides that that's a thought for another day. Besides, he doesn't think he would be welcomed at the funeral. 

Sighing, Twilight pressed his face into his pillow, groaning slightly before getting up. The bed was soft and he didn't really want to leave the bed, but he knew that he should probably talk to Midna about it. It was just super suspicious, the circumstances of Ganondorf's death and whatnot. 

He ventured out the room, and decided that until Midna woke up he should just chill in the living room and scroll through Instagram or whatever would pass the time. 

To his surprise, Midna was already downstairs and in the kitchen. Which was surprising, to say the least. He blushed lightly at the fact that Midna was only wearing sweatpants and a bra. He felt like he shouldn't really be seeing her without a shirt, respect and all. 

Sighing internally, he shook the thought out of his head. They were roommates or something now, so he supposes he'd have to get used to the sight. "You're up early," Twilight said, leaning against the wall. 

Midna scoffed. "I get up at this time, so no, I'm not early."

Rolling his eyes, he glanced at what Midna was cooking. "I thought food didn't fill you up?" 

"It doesn't unless there's blood in it. Did you even eat?" Midna asked, glancing up at Twilight briefly before she went back to the food she was making.

"Uh, no, I haven't," he murmured. It had to have been a few days since he actually ate something then. He didn't really think about the fact that he between almost dying and the passing out for like a day or so, Twilight forgot how hungry he was. "What are you cooking?" 

"Just some pasta, nothing to go off about," she said. "Did you need something or were you just desperate for attention?" Midna looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah, I did, actually. Did you go out and kill someone when I was passed out?" Twilight asked. He moved from his spot to sit at one of the chairs that was by the island. He was closer to Midna now, but it wasn't as bad as leaning against the wall and looking like some emo dude trying to look cool and stoic. 

Midna hummed, tapping her fingernails against the counter for a minute. "No, I didn't. I made soup for you, which you ate, and then I mainly stayed in your room to make sure you didn't die because of how much of a wimp you were being," she said with a laugh. Twilight felt like he melted slightly. The laugh was pretty, and once again, he hated how such a charming laugh belonged to someone that wasn't so charming. "Why? Some other vampire go out and eat your friend?" 

"Something like that." There  _ used _ to be friends, but they haven't talked in years. "They left his body out in the open and I don't know how my friend Sky knew he didn't have any blood life, so I'm assuming it was pretty bad for him to just know that," Twilight explained. He felt like Sky was probably still in shock over what had happened. He hoped that Sun was helping him as much as she could at the moment. 

"That's not too strange you know," Midna said. Twilight could just hear her rolling her eyes. "Back when vampires were more prominent they just left bodies there after their meal. Now we just take them far away because we're trying not to get hunted. Ugh, should probably tell that idiot vampire to quit it before he gets us all killed," Midna grunted.

"Do you know who it is?" Twilight asked, trying to ignore the rising hope he felt. Even though Ganonford wasn't his friend anymore, that doesn't change the fact that he deserved to be brutally murdered and left in public. 

"No? I don't know any other vampire besides my family. Hylia, you're like those straight people who think one gay person knows  _ every _ gay person," Midna chuckled. The laughed didn't sound so pretty now that he was being insulted. 

Twilight couldn't help blushing from humiliation though. He  _ did _ think she knew the vampires in the area because it sounded like there weren't many vampires left anyways. "How are you gonna find the other vampire?" He asked, tilting his head. 

"You like asking questions, huh?" Midna asked, even though it was obviously rhetorical. She had put some of the pasta onto a plate before she handed the meal to Twilight. "Eat, I don't need you passing out cause you were too stupid to take care of yourself." 

Twilight rolled his eyes, not bothering to comment back. It smelled good anyways. "Thanks." He took a bite from the meal, and was somewhat surprised at the fact that Midna was a good cook, but he wasn't going to feed into Midna's already huge ego. 

Midna propped her arms up on the island, watching as Twilight ate quickly before he finished and offered his plate to her, silently asking for seconds. She sighed, putting more of the pasta on the plate behind sliding it over to him over the island. "Do you want to go back to Castle Town today?" 

Twilight paused in eating, thinking before he shook his head. "No, I already got everything and I don't have night classes." 

"Not even gonna see your friends?" 

"Uhm..." Twilight furrowed his brow in thought. He should probably go see Wind and help him with his homework. It wasn't  _ too _ late, around 7pm, so maybe he could go for an hour and help him out. "Yeah, actually. There's this kid I tutor, do you think you could drop me off right now?" 

Midna groaned. "It's still light out, idiot."

"It's not that bad," Twilight huffed. 

"Yeah it is." 

"Okay  _ fine _ is is. I'll just go on my own, you try and figure out this whole vampire thing before it kills more people," Twilight instructed as he shoved the rest of the pasta in his mouth.

"Don't tell me what to do." 

"Yeah yeah." Twilight looked down at his clothes, sniffing it and deciding his sweater smelled decent enough. "I'll see you later." 

"Whatever," Midna said, though she still waved slightly as the man exited the kitchen. 

Twilight, once again, left the house and texted Wind, telling him he was on his way, to which the younger boy just sent a thumbs up. With a nod at that, Twilight transformed quickly. He shook his head slightly, before he took off. He had a vague memory of how to get back into Castle Town and it shouldn't take him too long to get to Wind's house. 

He just hoped he wouldn't get caught when he transformed back into his Hylian form later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! im posting this at 4am on may 11, cause it's my birthday and i crave validation (yes i am that bitch, no i am not sorry)


	5. Chapter 5

Running into town like this was, admittedly, a bad idea. He didn’t really need to go into Castle Town at this exact point in time, but he couldn’t help but feel a tad bit guilty at the fact that it felt kind of like he was abandoning Wind. The child wanted some help from the one person that he could stand to tutor him, so Twilight felt obligated to get to him as soon as possible.

Which meant running behind houses and staying in shadows and talking the long way instead of popular shortcuts. Which took him a lot longer than he needed to. It was almost 8pm by the time he got to where Wind’s house was.

It was a small, middle class neighborhood with not much to write home about. Wind’s parents weren’t really home that often because of work, so his grandma mainly looked after him and his sister Aryll. 

Sneezing, he went behind a bush before he transformed.

Making sure the coast was clear, he stood up, brushing any leaves or sticks off of his sweater as he made his way up the steps to Wind’s home. He knocked on the door bell a few times, before ringing the door bell for extra measure. 

He stood outside for a minute before the door opened, Wind frowning at him. “I texted you yesterday,” he said, obviously upset. “And you didn’t respond until today.” Wind opened the door wider, before he went back into the house, obviously intended for Twilight to follow. 

“Yeah, I was caught up in something, was moving out so I didn’t have time to check my phone,” Twilight explained, entering Wind’s home. He slipped his shoes off after he shut the door, following Wind into the dining room. 

The dining room wasn't much. It was pretty much just a kitchen that had a small round table in the middle. There wasn't too much room, but considering it was mainly just Wind, Aryll, and their grandmother having meals it worked well. It was surprisingly homey, and Twilight assumed that was thanks to the grandmother. 

"What exactly did you need help with this time?" Twilight asked, pulling a chair out as he took a seat. 

"Some math and English," Wind said as he exited the room to get his backpack. "I don't really get anything about circles and I guess you can't just put commas wherever you want, which is stupid!" He shouted for the other room, before coming back to the dining room and taking a seat next to Twilight. 

The boy took a pencil out for Twilight and slid it to the college student before he began rummaging through his bag, his tongue stuck out slightly. He did have folders, but he never actually got the chance to use them because whenever his teachers handed out papers it was always when the bell rang, so Wind never had the time to be organized. 

"You need to use your folders kid," Twilight said, watching as Wind  _ finally _ found the worksheets that he needed. 

"I don't have time for folders," Wind huffed, trying to smooth out the paper first before he put it in the empty space between the two. "Anyways, Mrs. Marie was talking about commas and stuff and I didn't get it cause she sucks at teaching." 

"That's why you have a tutor Wind," Twilight laughed, ruffling Wind's hair despite his protests. "Let me read it real quick and then I can help you out, alright?"

"Kay," Wind nodded, already used to their process. He had Twilight as a tutor for almost a year now, which he was glad for. His grades would've been in the gutters if Twilight wasn't there for him, and he's glad his grandma somehow got in contact with the man when they were both grocery shopping. Wind still didn't understand how that happens, since no normal person just talks to strangers about their grandkids horrible grades, but he's not gonna push his luck on that. "So why'd you move? Is that why you were so late today, cause you live further away now?" Wind asked, watching as Twilight's brows furrowed slightly. 

Wind wasn't gonna ask why that question made Twilight press his hand against his neck, but it was still super weird anyways. 

"I just needed to move. Grown up stuff. I met someone who was in need, and I was kind of in need too, so we made a compromise and moved in together. She owns a house outside of castle town," Twilight explained, not looking up for Wind's worksheet. It was a really simplified explanation of what went down, but he wasn't really  _ lying _ . Midna was obviously in need of a meal that was consistent, and Twilight didn't really want to admit that he needed somewhere better to live, but he knew he did. For various reasons. 

"Oh." Wind pursed his lips in thought, looking around his dining room quietly before he stood up. "Do you want water?" He asked as he grabbed a bag of chips from a cabinet for himself. 

"Yes please. Thank you Wind," Twilight said, smiling at the boy before going back to the worksheet. He already knew what to do with commas, but looking at what Wind was doing was... complicated. He wanted to know what Wind was thinking about so that he could try and help Wind change that thinking so the boy could actually write a coherent sentence.

"Mhm," Wind hummed as he grabbed a glass and filled it up with water from the tap, before placing it on the table in front of his tutor. "So what's up with the commas? Is it a yay or nay?" 

"Huge nay. Look," Twilight pointed at one of the example sentences, "this is a list, and there's commas separating the items before it goes into an actual sentence, right? What you're doing is placing another comma afterward..." 

The tutoring session progressed slowly, but steadily. Wind had eventually cursed out a protractor because he thought he was using it right the whole time before Twilight had explained that  _ no, you do not just place it over a circle and whichever number you see first is the angle _ . 

By the time Twilight was done it was well past nine, and the young adult felt like he overstayed. Midna had texted him awhile ago asking for the address so she could pick him up, to which he obliged with some snarky comment about her wanting to know where her meal was 24/7. She just sent the middle finger emoji, but Twilight felt joy in knowing that she didn't have a response for his comment. 

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home? My grandma won't mind," Wind offered as he put his stuff away. 

"Nah, my roommate's on the way. She can drive so it won't take too long. She said she was in town anyways, so I should be outta here in a bit." 

Five minutes passed, with Twilight still seated and Wind leaning against the kitchen counter telling the older man about school and his crush on a girl named Tetra. A couple more minutes passed before they heard loud honks from outside the house, with Wind glaring at his tutor since his sister was sleeping, and Twilight blushed out of embarrassment. 

"I'm so sorry about her," Twilight said as he exited Wind's home, to which the younger just shrugged it off. "If you need help with anything else I'll be able to help right away now that I'm done moving." 

"Okay, thanks again Twi."

“No problem Wind,” Twilight said, smiling at the young boy as he made his departure. 

Wind waved as he watched Twilight enter the car and punch his roommate’s shoulder as she backed out of his driveway.

The teenager couldn’t help but wonder how his tutor knew her, but it wasn’t his business.   
  
Twilight was just his tutor, not his older brother. He didn’t need to pester the young adult like how Aryll pesters him.   
  
“I should see if grandma is still awake,” Wind said to himself as he entered his house, still blissfully unaware to the all the chaos that was happening in his town. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this today during a lw along with chapter 6, which I will be posting sometime this week :)
> 
> also Wind struggling with math was literally me in 7th grade. my teacher was pregnant and would always talk about her baby at the time so she never really taught but still expected us to know things, and i struggled with math a lot and didnt know how to use a protractor LMAO. i was fine with english tho


	6. Chapter 6

When Twilight had entered Midna’s car, his happy attitude around Wind had immediately left, causing the werewolf to sigh loudly as he rubbed his forehead, clearly annoyed. "Did you really have to honk? His sister was sleeping," Twilight said, punching at the vampire's shoulder as she pulled out. 

"What kind of question was that? Of course I did," she laughed, shoving Twilight as payback for punching her, causing him to hit his shoulder roughly against the car door. "Besides, you were the one that wanted to find out who killed your friend, but sure, let's just wait patiently for you to teach some kid even though he literally has a teacher for that," Midna grumbled. 

"Don't talk shit about a kid when you probably haven't been in school in like, a millennia." 

"Okay, I'm not  _ that _ old-" 

"Could've fooled me with shoes that raggedy-" 

"Do you wanna get drop kicked? Cause I can and  _ will _ gladly do that, your bitch ass so annoying, I swear to Hylia-" 

"Oh you swear?" 

"Don't make me turn this car around dog." 

Twilight 'hmphed', turning his head towards the window dramatically as he crossed his arms over his chest. He heard Midna cursed silently under her breath and calling him childish, but she didn't say anything else after, and neither did Twilight as Midna pulled into a parking garage. 

"What happens from here? Use your vampire senses to like, sniff around and see if you find some lingering vampireness or whatever?" Twilight asked as he exited the car, looking over the roof to look at the taller woman who glared at him. 

"Vampires aren't some blood tracking mutts like you are, beasty. Where do you even get these ideas?" Midna scoffed, beginning to walk away with Twilight in tow. "Besides, I know some people that know a bunch of other people that could probably help us find the vampire or at least get us cctv of what was going on around uh... where was your Gerald friend found?" 

Twilight rolled his eyes. "He's not my friend, his name is  _ Ganondorf _ not  _ Gerald _ , and he was found by the Bomber's hideout." 

Midna snapped her fingers. "Riiight right right, totally knew that."

"I literally told you-" 

"Shut up for a sec Twilight." Midna said, grabbing the werewolf's wrist as she began dragging him. Twilight was dumbfounded for a second since he wasn't even sure if Midna called him his name before, but he didn't really question it because it did seem serious at the moment. 

"Where are we going?" He whispered, looking up at her curiously as she dragged him behind buildings and threw alleyways. It wasn't until they got to one of the poorer areas that Midna slowed down and let go of his wrist. 

"We're almost there, just tell me when you see a well." 

"A well? Like, a  _ well _ , well? Ones filled with water?" 

Midna rolled her eyes. "Yes,  _ a well _ , are you stupid?" 

"Just double checking." 

The two continued in silence, with Twilight following close behind Midna as the two ventured this part of Castle Town. Midna said peopled typically called the place the Hidden Village since there weren't any roads that led to it. Twilight said that was just bad road design on the government's part. 

Time passed slowly, but when they got to the well, Twilight wanted to go back.

"Come on, it's a long climb and I don't wanna be here any long," Midna said, getting into the well and grabbing onto something that Twilight couldn't really see. 

"Are you fucking crazy? You're going down a  _ well _ ," Twilight almost shouted. He watched as Midna slowly descended without a response. 

It wasn't until Twilight heard a quiet splash that he finally decided, you know, fuck it, might as well. There were crazier things out there than whatever this was. 

Breathing in deeply, he moved to get into the well, grabbing on to... some sort of ladder that was just installed into the well. ' _ This is so weird, _ ' he thought to himself, gripping the bars as he slowly lowered himself down. 

When his foot slipped slightly, it took him a moment before he realized that he stupidly had  _ let go _ of the ladder. 

Twilight let out a loud yelp, which was then followed by a loud  _ thump _ . The man groaned, gripping his head as he looked up, wincing when he saw Midna's grinning face. "Did you fucking  _ move _ instead of catching me!?" 

"Hey! You didn't even fall from that high! Just a few more steps, you were so  _ close _ ," Midna mocked, laughing loudly as she ridiculed the werewolf, who was still gripping his head in pain. She chuckled once more, before helping Twilight up. "Alright, come on, we got some people to talk to.”

Twilight grumbled, but nodded as he followed Midna down a long tunnel, before they came upon a steel door. 

Midna pounded on the door loudly and repeatedly, before someone cracked it open slightly. Twilight saw a thick chain keeping the door locked, so that no one could open the door with it still being cracked open. "Who is it?" A gravelly, and quiet voice said. 

"It's Midna, open the door Dead Hand." 

The man on the other side of the door hummed, before opening it. 

Twilight tensed up, seeing that the man that Midna called Dead Hand was slouched over, with six arms sprouting out of his torso. His mouth was opened, teeth yellow with some missing, and his jaw never seemed to close. His eye sockets were hollowed and empty. The man grunted, before using one of his hands to wave the two in. 

"Where's Vaati?" Midna asked, shoving her hands into her jacket.

Dead Hand glanced at her quietly, before pointing at Twilight, causing him to jump slightly, startled once more at seeing the amount of arms the being had. Twilight thought the man was  _ blind _ , but apparently  _ not _ if he could just point at Twilight like that knowing where he was. "Mmm, you bring... human?" 

"He's a werewolf. He just hasn't met anyone else that isn't human. I wouldn't bring a human to where the only gegenee left lives, and I'm a bit offended that you would think so, Hands," Midna said, glaring slightly at the other man, who just grunted and nodded.

"Went to visit young, powerful mage Link," Dead Hand said, walking towards a barrel in the corner of the room, where he then sat down. He breathed heavily as he rested his arms, some going on his back and his head, others on his legs, and two crossed over his chest. "Link... use Din fire and more."

"There are a lot of Link's," Twilight interrupted, "do you know what he looks like?" He asked stepping closer to Dead Hand hesitantly, but close enough so he could hear the man still.

"Small, young and old. Uhm... hair like yours, but dirtier," he explained, using one of his hands to pat Twilight's head. 

Twilight hummed, pulling his phone out. Not surprisingly, he had no service, but he didn't matter. He had photos with a lot of his friends, and he only knew a couple other Link's with brown hair besides himself.

Pulling up a photo of him and his friend, he zoomed in on Hyrule's face. "Is this him?"

Dead Hand thought to himself quietly, taking his time as he hummed, before he nodded slowly. "He went, for..." he trailed off, the hand on top of his head scratching the side of his face in thought, before snapping. "Few days! Vaati left yesterday. Be back tomorrow." 

"Do you know where Link lives?" Midna asked, directing her question to Twilight. The man nodded silently, and Midna sighed in relief. "Thank Hylia that you do, I didn't really want to stay here much longer. It sucks you have to stay here Dead Hand. I'll come back soon with something special for you, okay?" Midna said, not expecting a response as she kissed the top of Dead Hand's head, causing the man to groan softly, before petting her head, much like he did to Twilight earlier. 

The two had left Dead Hand in silence, closing the metal door behind them softly and then making their way out of the well and back to Midna's car. 

"Why did he talk and look like that?" Twilight asked once the two were back on the road and on the way to Hyrule's apartment complex, finally breaking the long silence between the two. Midna sighed loudly, tapping her fingers on the wheel roughly. 

"He always had six arms, but… Some humans found him and experimented on him. That's why he lives beneath the well with Vaati and some other people that know about us," she explained quickly. "That's why we don't tell humans we exist. Vaati found Dead Hand, thankfully, and protects him and others that got hurt. Vaati is..." Midna paused, messing with her hair slightly as she thought about her old friend. "Vaati finds people that he thinks are like us and seeks them out. That's probably why he's with your friend right now. I don't know how he didn't find out about you thought," she said, frowning at the thought. 

Twilight frowned as well. He wondered why Vaati didn't find him either if he was able to find out that some like  _ Hyrule _ of all people was one of them. It wasn't that big of a deal, but it did make them man curious nonetheless.

"We're here." 

"Okay, should I text him or should I call him?" 

"Call him and put him on speaker." 

Nodding, Twilight complied, calling Hyrule. They both listened to the phone ring in silence, with Twilight looking more annoyed the longer it took for the man to pick up. Right before Twilight thought he was going to go to voicemail, the other Link picked up. 

" _ Hello? _ " 

Midna snatched the phone from Twilight's hand, eliciting a loud  _ hey! _ in response. 

"Hey, this is Twilight's friend Midna, we know Vaati's there, can you put him on the phone?" 

_ "Wait, who is this? _ " 

"I just told you, now put Vaati on before I break into your apartment-" 

" _ I seriously don't know who you're talking- _ " Hyrule stopped talking, obviously listening to someone else that the two creatures could barely hear. They heard Hyrule sigh. " _ I'll let you guys in, just hurry up. _ " 

"Hell yeah, let's go beasty," Midna grinned widely at Twilight as they both made their way into Hyrule's apartment complex. Twilight couldn't help but feel like it wasn't going to go all that great because of how giddy Midna appeared at the idea of seeing Vaati and Hyrule. 

Twilight sighed. Nothing he could do about it now but wait and see how it all played out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay yes I included Dead Hand and Vaati. Why? I don't know, I just think they're neat. I'm probably gonna include more minor characters later. 
> 
> Also v brief and not that important, but Dead Hand is visually impaired (extreme light sensitivity so that's one of the many reasons why he lives in the well) and legally blind due to the experiments. He mainly uses his hands to navigate the place due to how blurry and dark everything is (with the light being candles and such) but for the most point Vaati acts as a guide for Dead Hand. also Dead Hand is just a nickname that Vaati gave him, he has an actual name that doesn't matter cause he doesn't like it lol
> 
> Also, yes I'm having Midna call Twilight beasty because I watched Maleficent, and no, you can't stop me


	7. Chapter 7

Entering the apartment and seeing Hyrule with Vaati was weird, to say the least. 

Midna and Vaati were pretty chummy with each other from the get-go, exchanging greetings and whatnot, but Twilight merely waved at Hyrule as he stayed behind the vampire shyly. 

It was like he was a kid again, getting dragged off by his mother to a strangers house because she wanted to “visit an old friend” and introduce him to someone else his age. 

Twilight didn’t like feeling like Hyrule was a stranger, but in this instant,  _ he was. _ They both thought of the other as human, but now as they both exchanged glances silently, it was like they never even knew each other. Twilight knew Hyrule had to suspect that Twilight was some sort of creature if he was with Midna, someone who knew Vaati, who was there to talk to Hyrule about his magic.

Yikes. 

“It’s good to see you again Midna,” Vaati said, smiling softly at the woman. He glanced at Twilight, raising a brow at him as he moved some of his purple locks behind his ear. “I don’t believe we’ve met before, somehow. Did Midna introduce you to our community?”

Midna and Twilight exchanged glances for a moment, Midna glaring at him as if to get him to keep a secret, and Twilight just grinned up at her knowing that he could saying  _ literally  _ anything in this scenario. 

He decided that no, he wouldn’t be an asshole to Midna. This time.

“Something like that, yeah. She was the first person I met that wasn’t human,” Twilight said, feeling more awkward as more time passed. “We met a few days ago.”   
  
Vaati smiled. “Of course, well I’m glad we met. Was there something the two of you needed? I was just speaking with Link over here about everything.”   
  
“Yeah, actually. There’s this guy, uh, what’s his name again?” Midna glanced at Twilight. 

Twilight groaned. “His name is Ganondorf, he was found dead by the Bombers Hideout. He was reported to have all of his blood gone and Midna said you’d know something about it.” 

Vaati furrowed his brow, his gaze moving from Twilight to Midna. "What made you, the vampire, think that I, the wind mage, know anything about what was going on with this ah... Ganondorf fellow?" 

"I don't know! You know like, everything, I figured you would've  _ tried _ to figure out what was going on since it's obviously not related to humans!" Midna shouted, one hand on her hip while she waved the other around. 

"I live under a  _ well _ Midna, and I don't pay attention to humans, you know this!" Vaati shouted back, though he did appear a lot calmer than the vampire. 

"Have you even considered asking Ghirahim about it?" 

"Fuck that loser, he's such a poser-" 

" _ Midna _ ." 

"Ugh, fine, whatever, you ugly witch!" Midna grunted, sticking her middle finger up at Vaati, before she glared at Hyrule. "Are you a bitch like ugly over here or no?" 

"U-uh, I would like to think I'm not?" Hyrule stuttered, startled from being suddenly put on the spot. "Can you... Are you gonna leave my apartment now?" 

"Yes! We are, haha," Twilight grinned a little too wide as he grabbed Midna's hand, "we got what we needed, you two uhhh, enjoy the night?" 

Vaati narrowed his eyes as Hyrule waved awkwardly as Twilight led the vampire out of the apartment while she hissed at the mage. 

Ripping her hand out of Twilight's grasp, she stomped her way out of the apartment complex, obviously upset when she she entered her car and slammed the door. 

"Great," Twilight sighed, entering the car as well. "So now we go see Ghirahim?" 

"Hmph, no, I don't wanna see that asshole." Midna started the car, backing out. "I'm not about to go and talk to some pompous jerk who thinks he's better than me just cause he's a pureblood." 

"Pureblood?" Twilight raised a brow at the vampire, who just glowered at him in retaliation. He stuck his hands up defensively.

Midna rubbed her cheek. "I hate how ignorant you are- a pureblood is someone who's entire line of family was a vampire. Like, I don't know, a few generations ago my family got turned. His bloodline was always pure vampire shit." 

"Oh." Twilight felt a little stupid at the fact that he didn't piece that together in his head. "I think you can put your differences aside so we can find this dude, though, right?" 

Midna exhaled heavily, making a small noise at the back of her throat before groaning loudly. "Ugh, fine, we'll talk to Ghirahim, but I'm not gonna say anything to that prick," she said, pointing an angry finger at Twilight. 

Twilight frowned. "Fine, I will, just stop being so rude," he said, pushing Midna's finger away from his face. 

"I'm not being rude, you are." 

"I swear to Hylia..." Twilight sighed, rubbing his forehead. Midna was the embodiment of a headache sometimes. At least she could  _ drive _ though, so he couldn't complain too much. "Does he live close by?" 

"I mean,  _ I guess _ . We're still gonna be going the same way, he's like, a neighbor of some sort. Just more far away." 

"We could've went to see him this whole time and you dragged me to some secret side of town and down a well where I fell and hurt my head, when we could've just walked through the woods for like five minutes." Twilight felt like he was about to knock Midna out, because he literally could've avoided hurting his head and having to go see Hyrule and kind of reveal that he wasn't really human. 

He was going to maul Midna to death. 

Midna shrugged. "You'll see why we didn't do that to begin with once we get there. Just take a chill pill and go to bed or something," she said, grabbing the tips of Twilight's ear just to pull on it, eliciting a hiss from the man.

Twilight swatted at Midna's arm, before pushing himself against the car door so that he was as far away from Midna as possible. He tapped his foot against the floor rapidly, thinking. "Fine, but not because you told me to, but because I'm tired of your bullshit." 

"Fair enough. I'll wake you up when we get there Beasty," Midna said, squeezing Twilight's knee before she returned her hand to the steering wheel. 

Twilight eyed his knee for a moment before he sighed, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the car door. It was uncomfortable, but it would have to do. At least when he fell asleep he wouldn't have to think about the fact that Midna squeezed his knee, for whatever reason.


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight had been dreaming a lot lately. 

He had started to have reoccurring dreams ever since he and Dusk had lefts things off as friends (he refused to say they broke up because they were never really official). Before he never really did dream. At least, he didn't remember the contents of the dream when he woke up. It would always be like he just entered a void and laid there for a few hours before leaving. 

The dream was always the same. Twilight was walking around the fields of Hyrule, a chain around his ankle as he made his way through fields, the world around him dark, with black and green particles floating around him as a quiet chime of laughter echoed throughout his head. 

" _ Hey, wake up Link! _ " 

Twilight pushed branches away as he ducked, coming upon a large bridge. He looked around him, seeing large, black creatures approaching him quickly, their limbs mangled and distorted. The laughter in his head grew louder when the beasts grabbed at his limbs, dragging him away despite his protests and how much he fought. 

The field he was once in soon changed, the scenery becoming grey as he found himself locked in a cell. 

" _ I found you! _ " 

"Wake up stupid!" 

Jumping up, Twilight gasped, his hand going over his heart as he felt his heart race. He turned his head quickly to look at Midna, glaring at her as she looked down at him, her hand on his shoulder still. "Did you have to wake me up so rudely?" 

"You were saying weird shit in your sleep. Besides, we're here, so I wanted you awake so you could talk to Ghirahim for me," Midna said, grinning widely at Twilight, who sighed dejectedly. "Now come on, I wanna get out of here as soon as I can. I hate being here." 

"Fine." They both left the car silently, making their way to Ghirahim's front door. Twilight raised a brow at Midna, expecting her to knock on the door, before groaning in frustration when she backed away from the door, smirking. "I hate you," he said, knocking on the door loudly.

They only had to wait a few seconds before the door open widely. Twilight couldn't help his eyes from widening. He didn't expect Ghirahim to appear like that. His hair white, eyes the color of onyx stones. He was fit and slim, the v of his hips jutting out nicely. He wore black jeans with a white crop top. Twilight couldn't take his eyes off of the single, diamond shaped earring that the vampire wore. 

' _ He's pretty, _ ' Twilight thought, mouth slightly agape.

"Well, well!" Ghirahim said, grabbing Twilight's wrist and pulling the man towards his chest. "What do we have here?" 

"Uhm-" 

"Hush young one," Ghirahim whispered in Twilight's ear, his nails digging into Twilight's wrist before he looked back up at Midna. "I didn't expect you to bring me a gift, Miss Midna," Ghirahim said, pulling away from Twilight, but his grip on his wrist remained. "Hmm, is it my birthday? A crawl back to me, perhaps?" He smiled at the other vampire. 

Midna rolled her eyes. "You're literally gay Ghirahim, stop insinuating that we were together," she huffed, pushing aside him and into his house. "We have things to talk about, and Beasty isn't a gift!" She shouted, venturing into the house as if she owned the place.

Ghirahim sighed, placing his hand against his cheek. "Feisty one, isn't she?" He hummed, looking back down at Twilight. "Well, I suppose we have some conversing to do, don't we Beauty?" Ghirahim dragged Twilight into his home, shutting the door behind them. Twilight furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, we do, I guess." He took his shoes off. Once Twilight's shoes were off, Ghirahim began walking in the same direction the Midna ventured off to, with Twilight walking behind him, slightly dazed. Twilight felt like he was experiencing whiplash from meeting Dead Hand, to meeting Vaati, and now Ghirahim. 

He wasn't sure what to think about the vampire yet, but he knew that there was something about Ghirahim did feel a little off

Midna was in the kitchen, looking through Ghirahim's fridge. "Do you have anything with blood in it?" She asked, pulling out a container. She eyed it from below before she put in back in the fridge. 

Ghirahim glanced at Twilight. "Yes, yes I do, he just happens to be right here," he said jokingly, placing his hand on Twilight's head as he laughed. "I jest, I jest. But you do seem appetizing, I will admit. So unfortunate that Midna refuses to share anything with me," Ghirahim pouted, crossing his arms. 

"I'm not something to be shared," Twilight growled, stepping away from Ghirahim.

"Ooh, feisty. I like it, Midna has rubbed so much on you, Beauty," the vampire grinned, grabbing Twilight's hand once more and dragging him towards him. "Hmm, Miss Midna did you not have something you needed to speak about?" He asked, his eyes remaining on Twilight as he twirled the werewolf around so his back was against Ghirahim's chest. The vampire wrapped his arms around Twilight's waist, grabbing Twilight's hands roughly so the man couldn't use them to push him away. Twilight turned his head up. 

' _ Great, another tall ass vampire, _ ' he thought. Ghirahim could rest his chin on top of his head if he really wanted to. Growling, he tried to free his hands, before trying to bite at Ghirahim's chin.

Ghirahim merely hummed at Twilight's attempt. "Better quit that before I do the same to you, Beauty." He whispered threateningly, his white locks brushing against Twilight's pointed ears uncomfortably. Twilight glared, turning his head away to look at Midna, as if silently asking for help. 

The female vampire was now seated on the counter, a red popsicle in hand. "You know another vampire has been out hunting?" Midna interrupted, watching as Ghirahim played around with Twilight. She raised a brow at Twilight, who was still attempting to pull away from Ghirahim, to know avail. "He's not a doll, Ghirahim, stop dragging him around." 

"He's so light though, he might as well be a doll," Ghirahim whine, swaying side to side slowly. Twilight groaned at the action, slightly annoyed. "Oh you hush, you're lucky you're even alive right now to be danced with." 

"Let me go Ghirahim," Twilight said, digging his nails into Ghirahim's hands. 

"My friends call me Ghira." 

"I'm  _ not _ your friend-" 

Ghirahim hissed, placing his face around the juncture of Twilight's head and shoulder, tightening his arms around Twilight's torso as he placed his fangs against Twilight's neck. 

" _ Ghirahim _ . Let Twilight go. I already told you, he isn't a gift," Midna yelled, glaring at the white haired vampire. 

The vampire rolled his eyes, before sighing. He licked at Twilight's neck, before tilting his head up to Twilight's ear. "Such a pretty name you have, Twilight." He laughed in his ear as he let his arms fall from the werewolf's torso and back at his sides. "You really should know not to bring someone so appetizing to my home, Miss Midna." 

Midna glared, but refused to respond to that. "So do you know anything about the other vampire that's been out hunting in Castle Town?" 

Ghirahim took a seat in a nearby chair with a sigh. "I've heard of one hunting around Termina, yes, the mayor and a small girl at a ranch found dead, but not Castle Town. Who was it?"

"It was a college student, Ganondorf," Twilight said, not bothering to move from where he was standing. He ignored the look Ghirahim gave him while the vampire patted his thighs, as if offering a seat there. Twilight groaned internally. "He was found dead by the Bombers Hideout." 

"You're the only vampire in the area that I know of," Midna said, "do you know anyone else in the area?" She questioned, tilting her head, her long, orange locks going over her thigh. 

Ghirahim hummed. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Do I get anything for helping you? I would appreciate a bargain of sorts, Miss Midna. You know I don't give me information out for free." 

Midna hissed at the vampire, baring her fangs. "You're not getting Twilight, pureblood." 

"Oh ho! No, no, I don't Beauty. Well..." Ghirahim trailed off, thinking slightly. "Hm, maybe. Let him stay at my place for a week and then I'll tell you everyone I know in the area." 

"Three days and that's it." 

"Perfect! I'll tell you after the three days are up!" Ghirahim clapped, standing up quickly. 

"Woah, wait a minute-" 

"Shut up Beasty, the adults are talking. Give me half of the names now, and the other half afterwards, so I can at least investigate some of the people you know," Midna said, narrowing her eyes. 

"Hm, fine." Ghirahim ventured out of the room, returning with a small notepad and a pen, quickly writing something down. "There, now out! Out! Out! I have a dinner to prepare for my guest!" Ghirahim said, pushing Midna off his counter and then pushing her out of the kitchen. 

"Don't be stupid Beasty!" Midna shouted, before Twilight heard the front door slam shut. 

"I'm gonna die here," Twilight said, his shoulders sagging as he saw a smiling Ghirahim reappear in front of him. 

He was  _ not _ looking forward to next few days.


	9. Chapter 9

Lasagna.

There was  _ lasagna _ in front of him.    
  
“You need to eat, Beauty.”   
  
“Why do you call me that?” Twilight grumbled, starring at the meal. It did look and smell divine. It smelled almost as good as Wild’s cooking, but Ghirahim was right in saying that he needed to eat.    
  
Ghirahim hummed, chewing slowly, only answering after he swallowed. “Miss Midna called you Beasty before she rudely entered my lovely home. I felt it fitting to call you Beauty instead, much like that one Disney film. It’s fitting, don’t you think?” Ghirahim questioned, taking another bite of his piece of lasagna. “I don’t understand why she insists on calling you something so vile sounding. You are quite the eye candy, Twilight, with a name to match.”    
  
Twilight swallowed. “She calls me that for a different reason,” he murmured, not really paying attention to the compliment. He sighed, his eyebrow twitching slightly. “I don’t know why you insist on complimenting still.”    
  
“It’s just an endearing thing, sweetheart. I can’t say you’re my type. To be fair, I just wanted you here to make sure you were safe,” Ghirahim explained. “Are you going to eat or shall I just just put it in the fridge so you can eat later?”    
  
“Fridge, please. Why do you think I’m not safe with Midna?” Twilight asked, brows furrowed as he stood up, plate in had. Ghirahim stood as well, but took the plate from Twilight’s hands, despite the werewolf’s protests as he went to the kitchen.    
  
Ghirahim took a small, plastic container out, scraping Twilight’s food into the container and sticking it in the fridge. He placed the empty dishes in the sink, rolling his sleeves up before he began washings the used plates and utensils. “Miss Midna is… complicated. She hasn’t been in direct contact with humans in a long time. I shouldn’t be the one to tell you this, but she had some issues with one in particular.” Ghirahim sighed, pausing from the dish he was washing, before he looked towards Twilight. “Would you be a dear and dry these? There’s a cloth on the counter you can use.”   
  
“Oh, yeah sure,” Twilight said, grabbing the cloth that Ghirahim mentioned. “Can you tell me what happened?” He asked, taking the plate from Ghirahim’s hands. Their fingers brushed slightly, but Twilight couldn’t help but think about how he wanted to do something like this with Midna.    
  
The vampire sighed. “There was a woman named Rutela. The two grew fond of each other and Midna had told me about how she planned to turn Lady Rutela. They seemed inseparable and so fond of each other.” Ghirahim grew quiet, focused on the fork he was washing, before he turned the water off, handing the utensil to Twilight. “Midna may seem like she dislikes you, but she seems fond of you as well, Beauty.” He smiled softly, tilting his head. “I do wonder if your intentions are pure, or if they’re as corrupt and dark as Lady Rutela’s were.”    
  
Twilight placed the fork and cloth down on the counter, looking at Ghirahim quietly. “What do you mean?”    
  
Ghirahim hummed once more. “How does one acquire a name such as Twilight?” He asked, ignoring Twilight’s question and their previous question.    
  
“Answer my question, Ghira.”   
  
“I thought you said you weren’t my friend, hm?”    
  
Twilight scowled.    
  
Sighing, Ghirahim grabbed Twilight’s hand lightly, before silently leading him away from the kitchen. They walked up a set of stairs, and Ghirahim opened a door quietly, turning on the lights before shutting the door behind them. 

It was a fairly large room, decorated in white and red. There was a masterbed that Ghirahim had led Twilight to sit at, before the vampire pulled a chair out from the writing desk that was nearby, placing it in front of the werewolf.    
  
“Where did I leave?” Ghirahim asked, getting as comfortable as he could in a chair. He would much rather be laying down in bed, but he knew Twilight would appreciate his personal space in the meantime.    
  
“Midna and Rutela, what happened between them?” He asked, leaning forward unconsciously. 

Ghirahim sighed once more, pushing his bangs back slightly. “Lady Rutela was working for a man named Rhoam, someone who was just looking out for his own daughter. He had heard word of vampires from one of his citizens, and had sent Lady Rutela to investigate, who had found Miss Midna. They were together for years, but Lady Rutela had…” Ghirahim scratched his forehead, rubbing his face while he was at it, before he started to play with his hair. “Lady Rutela had left one day, and when she came she had what could be described as a mob of people at Miss Midna’s home, armed. They had almost killed her.”   
  
Twilight listened silently, staring at his feet. He didn’t think that Midna had went through something like that… “How did she live?” He asked quietly, glancing up at the vampire. 

“I heard the commotion and came as quick as I could. My sibling, Fi, and my father, Demise, came with me. We had killed all of the humans. Lady Rutela included,” Ghirahim explained, his expression stoic. Twilight studied the vampire, not really expecting him to have helped Midna considering how she talked about Ghirahim.    
  
“What happened afterwards?”   
  
“Midna lived with me for a few decades. We were close friends, and she loves Fi, so she didn’t mind living here just because of how much Fi visits. My father, on the other hand, despised Midna.” Ghirahim chewed on his lower lip, looking up at his ceiling in thought. “While my line  _ is _ pure, both Fi and I don’t care too much about it. My father does, and he frowned up our dear Midna, and he sought out for her misfortune. Hence why she doesn’t exactly like me,” he explained, using hand gestures wildly.    
  
“That’s unfair though!” Twilight said, leaning back. He scrunched up his nose. “Did you at least try to reason with Demise?”   
  
“No. I didn’t. He’s a scary man and has since been sealed away in a coffin in permanent sleep for what he’s done to everyone, but I never acted out against him. He’s truly evil, I’m sure you’d understand.” Ghirahim crossed his arms over his chest, kicking his foot lightly against Twilight’s.    
  
Twilight couldn’t help the pool of anger that boiled in his chest. “You just stood aside and watched it happened?”    
  
“I couldn’t stop it! If I did, I would be dead, Beauty, as would Fi and Midna.” Ghirahim glared at Twilight, his eyes narrowed dangerously. “Do not speak as if you knew what was going on, because need I remind you that you  _ don’t _ .”    
  
Twilight curled his hands into fists, visibly shaking as he clenched his jaw. “You could’ve at least done  _ something _ to help her,” he growled out, resisting the urge to strangle the vampire.    
  
“I don’t need to be taking this from some lowly human!” Ghirahim shouted, standing up swiftly, his chair falling quickly to the floor with a loud  _ thud. _

Twilight wasn’t sure what exactly came over him, but when he heard the chair fall over, he just  _ snapped _ . He quickly jumped from where he was seated on the bed, tackling Ghirahim to the ground.    
  
“Get off me!” Ghirahim shouted, pushing Twilight off before he flipped the man so he was on his stomach. He grabbed Twilight's arm, pulling it back slightly, as he used his other hand to hold Twilight’s hand down as he over over Twilight, his knees pressed against the werewolf’s hips. Ghirahim made sure he used enough pressure to keep the man restrained, but not enough to cause harm.   
  
Twilight growled, trying to free his arm from Ghirahim’s grasp, only for the vampire to pull harder, the pain in his shoulder increasing. “Okay! Okay, Hylia,” Twilight grunted, shifting his head slightly underneath Ghirahim’s hand.    
  
Ghirahim grunted, easing his grip, but not letting go. “You’re lucky that Miss Midna has caught a liking to you, otherwise you wouldn’t be alive right now, Beauty,” Ghirahim whispered in his ear. “I’m surprised she hasn’t eaten you up yet with how divine you are.” 

The threat didn’t go unnoticed by Twilight, but he didn’t let it get to him. “You must be pretty stupid if you think that that isn’t the exact reason Midna keeps me around,” Twilight huffed out. “Now get off me, I don’t exactly appreciate being held down.”    
  
“Hmph.” Letting Twilight go, Ghirahim stood up smoothly, before he picked the chair back up, and returned it to where it was originally placed by his writing desk. “You never answered my question earlier, Beauty.”    
  
Twilight rolled his eyes, standing up as well. He rubbed his shoulder roughly, rolling it slightly “Ask it again and I’ll consider answering it.”   
  
“How does someone like you acquire a name such as Twilight?” Ghirahim asked, tilting his head.    
  
Twilight thinned his lips. “My name is actually Link-”    
  
“Are you  _ serious- _ ” Ghirahim cut him off, grinning as he laughed loudly.    
  
“Do you wanna know or not?” Twilight said, hands on his hips, his brow arched slightly. Ghirahim’s laughter died down, before he nodded silently, a smile still staining his face. “Great. I had really bad delayed sleep phase disorder when I was younger and I had to use light therapy so I could get my internal clock right. My parents called my Twilight at first because I was never awake during the day before they decided that it was actually a problem that I couldn’t go to bed early enough.”   
  
“Hm, what a lame story for a nickname. Why couldn’t it be something more interesting?” Ghirahim sighed loudly, going into his walk in closet. He emerged, wearing the same crop top, but had changed his jeans into black shorts, before Ghirahim climbed into his bed lazily, slipping under the covers. “Come here, I’d rather not talk while standing, and I do like laying in my bed.” He held the blanket up, inviting Twilight to join him.    
  
“Isn’t it like, the afternoon for you?” Twilight scoffed, but accepted Ghirahim’s offer to lay in his bed. It’s not like he was opposed to sharing beds with people, and he wasn’t gonna deny himself the luxury of being able to lay on Ghirahim’s expensive and very comfortable bed. “‘Why would you even want to be laying down at this time?” He asked, yawning.    
  
“The sun is gonna be up in a few hours, Beauty. Think of it as preparing for bed.”    
  
“Mm, whatever you say, Ghira.”    
  
The two laid in silence for a few minutes, with Ghirahim humming softly and Twilight zoning in and out of reality. 

Twilight wasn’t complaining with almost silence. Ghirahim’s humming was melodic and mesmerizing, and he couldn’t say he minded it too much when Ghirahim began to actually sing, placing his pale hand in Twilight’s brown locks. 

The werewolf debated internally in his head. On one head, he was craving some sort of comfort and attention, having lacked some the past few days (unless you counted Midna’s friendly, albeit sarcastic remarks as comforting). Twilight couldn’t help but sigh from Ghirahim running his fingers through his hair, scratching at his head softly. 

Deciding not to think  _ too _ much about it, he moved closer to Ghirahim, rolling on his side as he placed his head over Ghirahim’s arm, and placing his hand over the vampire’s chest. “This doesn’t mean anything,” he grumbled, getting comfortable against the vampire. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Beauty.” Ghirahim returned back to singing quietly. Twilight had trouble pinpointing what song Ghirahim was exactly singing, but he didn’t want to interrupt the man by asking. Instead, he elected to lazily draw circles on the vampire’s bicep as he listened to the lyrics carefully. 

He couldn’t help but groan in protest when Ghirahim fell quiet, his singing ceasing.    
  
“Why’d you stop?” Twilight grumbled, tilting his head up to look at Ghirahim.    
  
The vampire raised a brow. “I thought you were about to fall asleep, and I didn’t want to disturb you, Link.”   
  
Twilight huffed. “Don’t call me that. You should sing another song.”   
  
“Any requests?”    


“Something Rihanna related.” 

“You’re serious?” Ghirahim glanced down at the man in his arms, an eyebrow arched at the request. “You want me to sing a  _ Rihanna _ song.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m going to sing S&M then-”    
  
“Literally  _ do not _ -” 

Ghirahim did end up singing a Rihanna song, that wasn’t S&M, due to Twilight’s request. Twilight ended up tapping on Ghirahim’s chest as he sang, before he yawned, and slowly fell asleep to the sound of Ghirahim’s voice. 

Ghirahim hummed, and fell asleep not too soon after, as the sun began to rose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiling you guys with 3 chapters oh boi. 
> 
> i feel like im getting close to finishing this, mainly cause i didnt even want this to be this long to begin with, haha, but i do like how it's going. but i want to write a ghiralink fic i have planned, that's centered around warriors


	10. Chapter 10

After the first day of staying with Ghirahim, they both end up settling into their own sort of routine. 

They didn’t really avoid each other, but they didn’t really seek out each other’s company either, so the second day spent with Ghirahim went by quickly, and Twilight was surprised when Midna texted him saying that she would text him after she was done talking to some people. 

Twilight wore Ghirahim’s clothes that were a little too big on the vampire, since Midna never actually stopped by to give him the things he needed. 

They two weren’t exactly  _ close _ , more so they were just using the other for things that didn’t really  _ have.  _ Twilight usually just sought out the man when he got bored just for a hug and to talk about whatever first came to mind or just to hear the man sing again. 

Midna had texted him say that everyone she visited was either not home and said to be out of town, or didn’t hunt humans. 

So, so far, it was a bust. 

“This is getting pretty annoying,” Twilight murmured, setting his phone down. He pulled at the sleeves of the sweater he borrowed from Ghirahim, tapping his fingers against the counter he was seated at, before he placed his forehead on the cool, surface. 

He huffed when he felt Ghirahim place his hand against his brown locks, ruffling his hair before taking a seat next to him. “The search not going as well as you had hoped?” He questioned, crossing his right leg over his left. He placed his arm on the counter, propping it head to use his hand as a headrest. 

“Nah, probably cause Midna just insults people and the people she did find wouldn’t want to talk to her,” Twilight grumbled, tilting his head to the side to look at Ghirahim. “But she’s probably fine. Hopefully. I can’t help but worry about her, though.” 

“Hmm, perhaps you just got too used to being with her,” Ghirahim said, tapping his chin. “Maybe you have a crush on her instead, though. She  _ is _ a very attractive woman, so it’s not surprise if you did begin to harbor feelings for her.” 

Twilight blushed, but frowned at the vampire in front of him. “I… don’t really like her like that. She puts me off more than she attracts me. Yeah, she’s pretty, and tall, and her laugh is really nice, but I feel like she just sees me as food.” He furrowed his brow as he sat up. “Not to say I wouldn’t  _ mind _ being with her, but-” 

Ghirahim pushed at Twilight’s shoulders. “You’re thinking too hard, Beauty. She obviously has a soft spot for you if she keeps you around and wouldn’t let you stay with my for a week. If Miss Midna just wanted you as a consistent meal, then you wouldn’t have had the luxury to even  _ leave _ her home. Use that exquisite brain of yours.” 

Twilight glared at Ghirahim, pushing at the vampire in retaliation, but remained silent, thinking to himself. He just thought that Midna was being a decent person in allowing him his freedom. Twilight just figured it would be a give. He shivered. Things could be a lot worse. 

“Could just be stockholm syndrome, or whatever,” Twilight said, looking away from Ghirahim.

The vampire rolled his eyes, scoffing. “You could’ve left whenever you wanted to. At least, you didn’t have to move in with Miss Midna.” 

“... shut the fuck up.” 

Ghirahim laughed loudly. 

“What are you losers laughing about?” 

“Midna!” Twilight turned around, flushed, but waved, smiling widely. “You’re back!”

She quirked a brow up. “Yeah, of course I am? I wasn’t gonna leave you with circus clown over here.” 

Ghirahim scowled at the other vampire. “I’ll have you know that I am the definition of perfect, do not dare to speak of me like that.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. What other vampire lives around here?” Midna asked, throwing her arm over Twilight’s shoulder, leaning against him. 

Ghirahim eyed Twilight silently, smirking. Twilight fucking  _ knew _ he was being teased silently, so he kicked at Ghirahim’s foot. “Hmph.” Ghirahim brought his legs up on his chair, to avoid getting kicked. “Well, there’s only a couple more. I doubt Majora does this kind of thing though, he’s always been one to try and befriend the humans, but Zant is not one to do so.” 

Midna looked down at Twilight with a toothy smile. “You think he’s the one that killed your Grahm friend?” 

“It’s Ganondorf, for the hundredth time,” Twilight sighed, massaging his forehead. “Where does he live?” 

“He lives in the Hidden Village, around the well, but he doesn’t know that anyone resides down there. Twilight, may I see your phone?” 

Nodding, Twilight handed his phone to the vampire warily.

Ghirahim hummed to himself for a moment, before handing the device back to the werewolf. “There you are, Beauty. You should be able to find him there, but be careful. He’s a bit, ah, feral.”

Exchanging concerning glances with Midna, Twilight nodded with a slow, drawn out thanks, before he stood up. “I’m keeping this sweater, by the way,” Twilight said, tugging on the front. Ghirahim waved his hand, as if dismissing the notion and saying that he was more than welcome to take it. 

After Twilight had gathered his things, he and Midna were off. 

“Is there something that we need to do before we go find Zant?” 

Midna hummed, her hand going to Twilight’s knee silently, squeezing it. “I don’t think so. Someone else died the other day, though. I don’t think you know her though.” 

Twilight couldn’t help but freezing in his seat, the warmth in his chest he got from Midna’s touch dissipating. “Who was it?” 

She sucked in a breath through her teeth. “Was someone name Mipha.”

“That’s… she’s a friend of a friend. I never met her, but I know she was close to someone.” Twilight chewed his lip, in thought. He knew catching Zant (if he was the culprit) was important, but he wanted to go to Wild and comfort the man. “Drive faster, let’s get this over with and hope that he’s our guy.”

“Whatever you say Beasty.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoping i can end this in the next couple of chapters


	11. Chapter 11

“We’re here.”

“Yeah, I figured since we’re literally standing in front of his house, if you can even call it that,” Twilight grumbled crossing his arms. “So what do we do? Barge in? B an’ E?” 

“I didn’t think you were one for breaking and entering,” Midna laughed. She knocked on the door. “But no, we’re not animals, Besty. Well….” She glanced at her friend, grinning widely. “I’m not, anyways.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” he grumbled.

The two waited patiently outside the house for a few minutes. 

“I don’t think he’s coming, Midna.”

“Oh for fucks sake-” Rubbing her forehead, she stepped towards the door, twisting the doorknob. She wasn’t really surprised when it opened, considering there wasn’t a lot of people in this area.

The duo walked in quietly, Twilight staying closer to Midna as she led them through the daily empty home. It was two floors, but for the most part, it remained painstakingly small, with only room for one person. 

That one person most likely being Zant. 

“He probably isn’t even home,” Twilight grumbled, grabbing onto the back of Midna’s crop top. She glanced back at him with a roll of her eyes, before just grabbing his hand, murmuring something about how he was gonna make her flash someone with how tight he was holding onto her shirt. 

They didn’t find anyone or anything suspicious on the first floor, so upstairs they went. 

That remained a bust as well. 

“Maybe there’s some secret stuff around here, like a hidden basement or whatever,” Twilight said, his grip around Midna’s loosening slightly after they had explored the whole place. Neither let go as they continued to place the empty home. 

“I wouldn’t doubt it. There’s a bunch of hidden shit in this place of town, like the well. Come on, we’ll look around the main room. You gonna be good without holding me hand?” She joked, holding up their conjoined hands. 

Twilight huffed, immediately taking his hand from the vampire, frowning. “And here I thought you were starting to like me,” he teased. 

“Where’d you get that idea?” Midna asked, walking towards the other side of the room. She started feeling along the wall, looking for some sort of panel or wallpaper that was peeling back to reveal a door or something of the sort. 

“Just a hunch.” Twilight crouched, studying the floorboards. “It’s weird you didn’t keep me locked up. I could’ve gotten you killed, Midna.” 

The vampire paused, her fingers splayed over the wall. “...you didn’t though.”

“Yeah, I didn’t. Do you…” Twilight chewed on the inside of his cheek, standing up, but keeping his eyes on the floorboard as he walked around, trying to find some sort of board that stood out amongst the others. “Why didn’t you just keep me at the house?” 

She sighed. “Why didn’t kill me?” 

It was Twilight’s turn to sigh, as he crouched once more in the middle of the room, digging his fingers on a random floorboard. “I asked you first, but since you’re gonna be like that-” he grunted, pulling at the board, to no avail, “-I didn’t kill you because you trusted me enough to let me live in your home after I attacked you. I thought I should repay the favor by not getting a mob.”

Midna played with some of the peeling wallpaper, using it as an excuse to see if there was anything beyond the old flowery print. “I’m not a cruel person, Twilight,” she murmured, dropping the patch of wallpaper that she ripped off, letting it flutter to the floor. “I wouldn’t keep someone captive for longer than necessary.” 

“But you didn’t need to bring me here, you didn’t even need to help me find who killed Ganondorf.” Twilight grunted once more when he fell backwards, losing against his fight with the floorboard. He glared at the board, flipping it off, before he went to another floorboard that was next to him, pulling gently. Twilight sighed once more, rubbing his forehead. “Look, Ghirahim told me about Rutela-”

“He fucking  _ told _ you about her!?” She shouted, turning around to glared at the werewolf, who was still trying to pry the floorboards off. 

“He did!” Twilight shouted back, hissing when he hurt his fingers once more on the floorboard. He sat down, looking up at Midna once he settled down on the floor. “I care about you, okay? I’m not going to do what she did to you!” 

Midna seethed in her spot, the idea of Ghirahim telling Twilight her own personal business that had messed with her for a long time. She didn’t even want to tell  _ Ghirahim _ about what had happened, but he was the one that had saved her, so of course she had told him all of the juicy details that came with Rutela. 

There was no way that she wanted Twilight to know what had happened and she didn’t even want him to know of the existence of Rutela. She was a devilish woman who had snuck her way into the vampire’s heart, made her home there, and proceeded to attempt to  _ destroy _ her. 

“How do I know you’re gonna be any different than her, huh?” Midna crossed her arms, guarding herself from Twilight. “I trusted her for  _ years _ , Twilight,  _ years _ . I should leave somewhere to rot. I don’t trust you at all, Twilight.”

Twilight bit his lip, grabbing his elbow and squeezing it harshly, bunching up the sweater he was borrowing from Ghirahim. “...yeah, alright. That’s understandable. Okay.” Huffing, he shook his head.  _ ‘It would be better to shift right now _ ,’ he thought, still gnawing on his lip.  _ ‘Avoid the awkwardness and I could probably sense things betters.’  _ Deciding that he probably should do what he was thinking of, he quickly shifted, wincing and grunting at the pain, but it wasn’t as bad as the first few times he shifted. 

He ignored Midna, padding around the room, smelling the floor and wall silently, before getting to a particular floorboard that was close to Midna. 

He barked, before he nudged at her leg, which prompted her to swat at him until she saw that he was scratching at the floor. “Good find, Beasty,” she mumbled, still not over their previous argument. 

She gripped the floorboards, lifting it with ease. She raised at brow at the ladder she saw. “You’re gonna have to shift back to get down, or would you rather I go by myself?” 

Twilight whined, putting his head down. He couldn’t deny the anxiety that was coursing through his veins, telling him that this was all dangerous and that he shouldn’t even  _ be _ there, but he pushed those thoughts away with a nod, before he shifted back. 

He was on his knees, kneeling in front where Midna was already going down the ladder, her head peaking out above the floor, eyes focused on him. 

Twilight sighed, before he said fuck it and kissed the top of her head. “Just for good luck,” he said quietly, blushing as he watched Midna stare at him in silence, before continuing her descent into the unknown. 

When Twilight figure she was down far enough, he followed suit, dreading what was to come.

The climb down made Twilight reminisce about when they were climbing down the well to first meet Dead Hand, but the idea of potentially encountering Zant, someone they suspected of  _ killing  _ Ganondorf...

Well. They’ll just have to pray to Hylia and hope Her Grace blesses them enough to get both of them out alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twilight was like "lemme kiss you first before we die uwu"
> 
> Also, as political tensions rise, I just want to say I hope everyone remains safe. Everything that is going on right now is crazy, and I hope to provide a distraction for those wanting to get away from this wild world just for a few minutes. Things are scary right now and I get that. But, we must remain vigilant and continue on. If you can, attend protests, donate to funds, and sign petitions. George Floyd, and other innocent people who died at the hands of irresponsible police officers, deserve justice.
> 
> Say their names. 
> 
> Black lives matter.


	12. Chapter 12

The descent to go beneath the floor was painstakingly long and horrifying.

He heard Midna gag long before he did, but when he did he gagged  _ hard _ , tears springing from his eyes. The brunette wanted so badly to plug his nose and cover his mouth, to get the stench away from his sense. Twilight resisted the urge to, having flashbacks to when he fell the time they went below the well. 

He heard Midna’s feet lightly hit the floor, with a soft splash. 

When Twilight reached the bottom, he hoped that the small puddled they had to step in was water and not some other liquid or bodily fluid. 

When they reached the hidden basement, Twilight went next to Midna. He wanted to hold onto her sweater as his heart pounded in his ears, but he resisted the urge. Being next to her was enough.

Midna pulled her phone out, turning on the flashlight, moving it slowly over the area. 

Twilight wanted to gag again.

There were multiple corpses here, ones that Twilight suspected used to be people who lived at the village. A bald man who wore a white long sleeve, a brown belt, and blue pants laid on the ground in the corner, his dead beat eyes staring coldly at him. There were more, twins that laid next to each other. They seemed old, and Twilight couldn’t help being reminded of Wind’s grandmother. One of the old women wore red, while the other wore a light blue. 

“Midna-” Twilight didn’t bother finishing his sentence, but finally give in to his urge to plug his nose harshly. ‘ _ Why would he just have there bodies here, but leave out Ganondorf’s and Mipha’s?’  _ He thought, taking a step back from the scene. 

Midna seemed unflinching as she moved forward, going to inspect the rest of the room. She seemed bothered by the smell more than the gore that was in front of here. 

Twilight wanted to scream and go back home, but he followed closely behind Midna, wary of where he was stepping. 

“I doubt that there’s more bodies, Beasty, you’ll be okay.” 

Twilight wasn’t, but he didn’t bother to refute the vampire’s claim. 

The two continued to the other side of the large basement, coming up a door that was in front of them. 

The sounds coming inside made Twilight tense.

It wasn’t any crying, or the sounds of pleading or of death. It was just… snoring. 

There was someone on the other side of the door who was able to sleep in peace despite the horror that laid in front of Twilight and Midna. Holding his breath, he went in front of Midna, grabbing the door handle. His hand was shaking, but he pushed his thoughts of anxiety to the back of his head, and turned it.

“Ah.” He felt like an idiot, because of course the door was locked. 

“Do you know how to pick lock?” Midna asked, raising a brow. 

“No, do you?” Twilight asked, watching as the vampire shrugged. He sighed, studying the handle closely. There wasn’t any keyhole, so any hopes of exploring the place for a loose key would be in vain. “Do you have a card?” 

Wordlessly, Midna handed Twilight a Speedy’s rewards card. 

He rolled his eyes. “Of all the cards you could’ve hand,” he grumbled, sliding the card into the slit between the door and the fram. He stuck his tongue out, attempting to unlock the door. He heard a click, and looked at Midna excitedly, going to open the door once more-

Only to find it was still locked. 

“Son of a fucking- let me try,” Midna said, ripping the card out of Twilight’s hands. She placed it where Twilight once had it, sliding it slowly and softly. She heard a click, but kept moving the card.

Twilight crouched, sighing loudly. Minutes went by before he heard Midna make a small whoop of victory and slowly opened the door. 

The snoring continued despite the loud creaks coming from the door. The hesitantly walked in, Midna creeping in steadily, with Twilight holding onto her sleeve tightly. 

“It’s Zant,” Midna said, shining her flashlight on the sleeping form of the vampire. The air between the two vampires felt unsteady as they watched the rise and fall of Zant’s chest. She shook her arm slightly to get Twilight’s attention. “Do you think he did it?” Midna asked, not moving. 

Twilight furrowed his brow, thinking. There were dead bodies here, and Twilight didn’t think that Zant really wanted to leave Ganondorf out by the Bombers Hideout. “Without a doubt.” 

“You’re sure?” Midna asked, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a switchblade. Twilight assumed it was made of silver. 

The werewolf gulped. “Yes.”

“You should switch forms. If he wakes up and attacks me, you can go for his legs. Got it?” She said, tiptoeing towards Zant as he slept. The man groaned, turning slightly. 

Twilight transformed, his teeth clenched as he tried not to make a sound and ruin the plan. 

The werewolf watched warily as Midna stepped closer to Zant, raising the knife towards his neck-

And his eyes snapped open at his attacker, hand going to the switchblade, grabbing it from the edge with a loud hiss, wincing at the burning and sharp sensation in the palm of his hand before he ripped it out of Midna’s grasp, chucking it towards the other side of the room.

Zant pushed Midna down, the two falling to the floor, with Midna punching at Zant and the other vampire pulling at her orange locks, trying to gain access to her neck.

Twilight growled, leaping forward and biting at Zant’s arm tightly, the taste of blood filling his mouth. He ignored the metallic taste on his tongue, digging his teeth further into Zant’s arm as the man kicked at him when he could. Fighting both a werewolf and a vampire appeared to be a struggled for Zant.

Zant shook his arm, before he kicked at Twilight, using his other arm to keep Midna away when he attempted to take care of Twilight. 

Twilight skidded on the floor, whining softly when he hit his head, but went back to Zant, biting at his side, his mouth filling with blood once more. 

“Get the knife!” Midna shouted, wincing when Zant punched her. She and Zant tumbled, exchanging blows to the other. 

Twilight shook his head, looking around the room for a glint of sliver. He ran to the nearest wall, head bowed as he looked for the switchblade. 

He found it relatively quickly, and wasted no time picking it up with his mouth, rushing towards Midna. He dropped the switchblade by her hand before he attacked Zant’s arm once more. 

The vampire hissed, forgetting about Midna as he shoved Twilight onto his back, trapping his between the floor and Zant’s arm. He growled, sinking his teeth further into Zant’s arm. 

With his other arm, Zant pushed Twilight’s head back, revealing his neck, before lunging forward, biting at the werewolf. 

Twilight whined loudly, thrashing and kicking at the ground as he tried to right himself up, feeling his energy drain. He felt like he was about to pass out, when he noticed Zant had stopped. 

The vampire had released his grip on him, and was still, before falling to the ground. 

Moving slowly, he saw Midna with the silver switchblade in hand, covered in blood. She narrowed her eyes at Twilight, before she started stabbing the vampire repeatedly, as if to insure that he was dead. 

Twilight looked away, attempting to stand up. He swayed slightly, his breathing heavy as he watched Midna continued to attack Zant even though he was  _ sure _ the man was already dead.  _ ‘We probably should’ve talked to him _ .’ he thought to himself, before his vision began to blur. 

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he didn’t have the chance to see Midna yell his name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anticlimatic fight scene because i can't write fight scenes to save the life of me. 
> 
> Happy pride month everyone! Daily reminder that the first pride parade was a riot. Right now there are riots and protests going on and they need our support more than ever right now. 
> 
> Please support those who are risking their health by protesting. They are getting maced/tear gassed, flash banged, and arrested because they are trying to fight for justice.


	13. Chapter 13

When Twilight woke up, it was dark and quiet.

He figured he was still in the basement with Zant, but was surprised to find that he was back at Midna’s house, in her bed. More like he was placed at the end of her bed, while she laid in it, an arm over her forehead. 

Twilight yawned, not bothering to transform back into his human form as he walked over to Midna, and sat on top of her, his head by her neck. Yawning once more, he attempted to get comfortable and go back to sleep.

Midna opened an eye at Twilight, before using her free hand to pet the top of his head, her fingers passing through his fur easily. She scratched behind his ears, before going back to just running her hand through the fur atop his head.

“You doing okay, Beasty?” Midna asked, her hand pausing on his head. 

Twilight tried his best to give her a deadpan look, because he wasn’t able to say anything while in that form. Thinking, he decided to revert back to his Hylian form, just to annoy Midna since he was already on top of him. 

“Doing just fine,” he said, stretching from where he sat in Midna’s lap. He cracked his neck, before rubbing the side of his head as he felt a headache come on. “What happened?”

“Get off of me first of all,” Midna grumbled, crossing her arms, but she didn’t bother to move the Hylian in her lap. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, as if wiping the sleep away. “Zant was feeding off of you, most likely trying to kill you. I had Ghirahim and Vaati help you out, though, so you should be relatively okay.” 

“That’s reassuring,” Twilight grumbled, rubbing his arms. He looked down at Midna with a frown. “Do you wanna talk about what happened? Before we went into the basement?” 

“What, your little ‘good luck’ kiss?”

Twilight felt like his face was on fire as he blushed widely, with Midna laughing loudly. “That’s not what I was talking about and you know it!” He shouted, flicking at Midna’s forehead, which only prompted her to laugh even more. 

Twilight couldn’t help but sigh loudly as he pinched his nose, Midna still chuckling. “Your laugh is pretty,” he said. He never really felt like telling her how much he enjoyed hearing her laugh, but now was as good a time as ever.

Midna’s laughter quieted, as she looked at Twilight, before she sat up. Twilight couldn’t help be reminisce to when they first met. “You think so? I think it’s pretty annoying.”

“I think you’re pretty annoying,” Twilight grunted, leaning back slightly, his hands placed firmly on the bed behind his back. 

“Didn’t you say you liked me!? How can you go and say I’m annoying right after that!” Midna huffed, rolling her eyes as she grabbed at Twilight’s knee, tapping at it roughly. 

“You know, I think I’m gonna have to take back that statement, you’re pretty annoying,” Twilight said to himself, raising a brow at the vampire. “Especially with how often you just piss me off and tell me what to do.”

“I stopped listening after you called me pretty,” Midna hummed, laying back down. She placed her hands on Twilight’s hips, rubbing small circles on his hips with her thumb. Her lips tilted down in a frown as she sighed, closing her eyes. 

“Are… you okay?” Twilight murmured, touching her hand gently. 

Midna hummed once more. “You know how I feel about this Beasty,” she grumbled, removing her hands from his hips, placing them behind her head. 

Twilight sighed. “I’m not gonna do what Rutela did. I’m not a Hylian, Midna, I wouldn’t put myself at risk like that,” he explained. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but that would be pushing boundaries, wouldn’t it? He sighed once more, hugging himself. “I just want to be there for you.”

“I wanna be there for you as well, Link.” Midna removed one of her hands from behind her head, placing it against Twilight’s cheek. 

Twilight snorted, leaning into Midna’s touch. “How do you know my real name?” He asked, smiling softly. His eyelids drooped a little bit as he pressed his hand against hers, sighing contently at the touch. 

“Ghirahim told me. It’s a nice name, Link. Rolls off better than Twilight,” she said, rubbing her thumb against his cheek slowly. “You were out for awhile, Beasty.”

“I’m awake now.”

“I know.” 

Twilight’s smile grew as he chuckled lightly. “We didn’t even talk to Zant. We just woke him up and started attacking him.”

“I asked you if you really believe he killed your friend!” Midna shouted, laughing along with Twilight as she dropped her hand from his cheek. 

“I know! But it’s just funny to think about!” He chuckled again, intertwining his pale fingers with Midna’s. “I… feel more content now, thank you.” He stared off for a moment, licking his lips. Twilight furrowed his brow. “Do your rinse out my mouth?” 

“You had  _ blood _ in it, of course I did! It was fucking disgusting,” she grunted, squeezing his hand. 

“You’re fucking disgusting,” Twilight retorted, squeezing Midna’s hand back. 

Midna didn’t bother respond, too busy on squeezing Twilight’s hand as much as she could, while Twilight did the same, his face contorting slightly as he focused on trying to be squeeze her hand harder than she was squeezing his. 

“Okay, ow, fine, you win!” He yelped, yanking his hand out of Midna’s grasp while she laughed at his reaction. He shook his hand with a huff. “Do you wanna get dinner or coffee sometime?” He asked, dropping his hand into his lap.

Midna raised a brow. “We can do both of those things here, stupid.”

“I was trying to be nice.”

“ _ I was trying to be nice _ ,” Midna mimicked, sticking her tongue out. 

“You’re insufferable!” Twilight laughed as he leaned sideways, landing next to Midna, his legs intertwined with hers as she turned to look at him. He smiled at her. 

Midna smiled back, rolling onto her side to better see Twilight. “You know I’m kinda hungry,” she said, yawning slightly. 

Twilight groaned, burying his face in her pillows. “Can’t we sleep more before you eat?” He murmured, inching closer to Midna. 

She hummed, thinking to herself. “Perhaps.” Midna nodded, draping her arm over Twilight, pulling his smaller form against her, his face buried in the crook of her neck as she rested her head atop of his. “Night.”

Twilight blushed slightly at the fact that they were cuddling, before sighing. He knew that Midna wasn’t ready for an actual relationship yet, but as long as she was comfortable with what she was doing, then he was okay with what was going on. He knew how he felt, and was more than willing to be patient for Midna. 

“Good night Midna.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! That's it! I didn't really like the encounter with Zant at all, but I just wanted to finish this. This was my first multi-chaptered fic that I've ever finished!!! I'm really happy and proud about it, even if there was some points I didn't like, but there are a lot of other points in the chapter that I adored. This ending was more to be left open but also to just indulge myself in some comfort between them. I know it might seem out of nowhere, but there were signs from both that they were interested (Twilight knowing she was attractive, thinking her laugh was pretty, Midna being protective of him in front of Ghirahim and being touchy with him). 
> 
> I'm just glad I finished this :)
> 
> Happy pride month to all. Be safe out there friends


End file.
